


Compiling, please wait...

by vespirus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespirus/pseuds/vespirus
Summary: "Could you be happy, here, with me?"





	Compiling, please wait...

**Author's Note:**

> for a quick prompt drabble :v

TT: I’m not bothering you, am I?  
TT: Do you ever bother me?  
TT: We both know the answer to that.  
TT: Perhaps. But in answer to your question: No. You’re not bothering me. I enjoy your company whilst I go through my virtual endeavors.  
TT: Glad to hear it.  
TT: How’s it coming along?  
TT: It’s still compiling. Sadly not all technology runs on the same high powered processors that are designed and built by Boy Genius Strider and his nerdy compatriots.  
TT: Okay. Well, let me know when you get something.  
TT: You know I will.  
TT: Dirk. You’ve been typing, deleting, and retyping for three full minutes. I was allowing you time to gather your thoughts as I know you organisms require, but even this is a bit much.  
TT: Spit it out.  
TT: Could you be happy here?  
TT: With me?  
TT: Okay, let me stop you right there. Don’t type anymore. You’re just going to dig yourself deeper and deeper and we both know it. Get your fingers off the keyboard.  
TT: I’m waiting. Fingers off, buddy.  
TT: Okay, good. Now then.  
TT: Yes.  
TT: No, don’t reply yet. Let me finish.  
TT: Yes, I could be. I am already, in some ways.  
TT: We’ve had problems, really difficult ones, but we’ve surmounted them all. Or at least are dealing with them in some sort of constructive manner. We’ve come a long way.  
TT: You’re a long sight from the hateful teenager we used to be, Dirk. At the risk of being sickeningly heartwarming, I’d say I’m really proud of you.  
TT: I’m already happy. Not as much as I could be, maybe. Maybe I would be happier with more. Maybe I’ve settled for resigned contentment to preserve the peace and spare us both the heartache of complications. But it behooves me to be honest with myself about our situation and so I’ve put aside the hope for me and refrained from mentioning it at the risk of damaging out current relationship.  
TT: So if I’m catching your drift right – which I would like to think I am, since I _am_ you, but at this point we’ve differentiated from each other and our past self so much that I can’t be as sure as I might assert I am in other, lower stakes, situations – my answer is yes.  
TT: Yes; I could be happy, here, with you.  There’s a part of me that probably wouldn’t ever be truly happy if we were apart.  
TT: It’s probably some faulty code. My administration tech is kind of a dipshit.  
TT: Yeah. From what I hear, he’s the kind of idiot who takes forever to get around to a confession, and then talks around it so much that he has to depend on the other being an artificial copy of himself for the real meaning to get across.  
TT: Sounds like him.  
TT: So we’re good?  
TT: We’re good. Better than good.  
TT: ... Good.  



End file.
